Walkthrough:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Chapter 9: The Disturbance Dies
Chapter 9 ---- ---- 'Planeptune: We need a break, folks / Peashy Joins' ---- ---- The Seven Sages will now be down to 2 members and everyone at the Basilicom seem to be celebrating Peashy's return. After the cutscenes you will gain the coupling skill Sharing Force for Plutia, Noire, Blanc, and Vert and also gain Peashy's Turbo Core series and Graph Core series. There is also new Nepstation broadcasts. Nepstation Quiz Answers: *Nepgear *Neptuna *(Lady) Plutia When you leave the Basilicom, Peashy will join the party and Neptune will gain Peashy: HDD. You will also gain the coupling skill Beat Up Combo for Neptune and Peashy and Dangerous Play for Plutia and Peashy. You can leave and re-enter the Basilicom for a scene where Peashy sorta remembers the other CPU's...with Vert being the butt of the joke. In order to advance the story you will need to accept and complete the quest Arrogance Kingly quest. ---- 'Rei Totally Changes' ---- Upon completing the quest, Rei and Croire will be on their way to Planeptune when a bit of dark energy will reveal the evil Rei and send a fake Purple Heart your way. Before she gets here though, we need to accept and complete Blazing Marrow burns. ---- 'Who's Behind This?' ---- Once you have the items, turn in the quest and head to the Basilicom. After a long discussion on the game winding down and everyone's "new" and improve hardware, a knock at the door will reveal the Fake Purple Heart who isn't here to play. . ---- 'Lastation/Planeptune: Captive Anonydeath' ---- Rei got her wish, the CPU's want revenge for whoever made the Fake Purple Heart, but first we should head over to Lastation and check on the ex-Seven Sages to learn more about Rei. Head back to the Basilicom for another scene with Rei and Croire, but this time future Rei will have something to say about what course of action the present Rei should be taking. Meanwhile, back at the Basilicom Pirachu will be subjected to Peashy's destructive tendencies. . ---- ---- 'Extradimensional Space: There Are Several!?' ---- ---- Upon entering the dungeon, the party will be attacked by more fake version of Yellow, Green, and White Heart. After the fight, head north and grab the Excalibur (PP) from the first area and take a left at the split. Continue to the next area and grab the Gordian Hammer (PP) before heading east to an upper platform. Avoid the mini-boss and grab the Paw Gloves and then fall and continue east to a teleporter. Despite Anonydeath's love of Noire, he doesn't seem too happy to being held captive by two fake Black Hearts. I guess we will just have to save him. Head north and take the western path at the split to reach a treasure with a P. SP Charger. Head north and then east and when you reach the next split go north to the objective crystal. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory walkthrough